BroKat Fanfic
by Foxchan142
Summary: Just a BroKat fanfic hat ive been working on. warnings:spanking. rape. :I sorry for my weird kinks.(sadstuck too.) (TW: SELF HARM) this is yaoi BOY X BOY don't like it don't read. Enjoy { im so not sorry for writing this}
1. Chapter 1

Be bro.

You are now bro and you are searching for someone. You are searching for karkat. You are seriously pissed off at him. He screams at your lil bro every day. You hate that. But yesterday…karkat scratched him. On the face. Causing Dave to bleed. And you think he needs punished.

You spot karkat sleeping on a bench. You walk over to him, pick him up, and walk to your apartment.

…time skip at your apartment room…...

You wonder how you should punish karkat. Maby you should bend him over your knee and hive him a good spanking. You lick your lips at the thought. Yeah. A good spanking should put him in his place. You look at the sleeping troll in your arms and smirk before throwing him on your bed causing karkat to snap awake.

W-WHAT THE FUCK?! He screams. He looks over at you and scowls. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!

"Shut up" you glare down at him. "You've been a very bad boy…and you're going to be punished".

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT." He gets up and makes his way towards the door. You grab his wrist and pull him back.

"I didn't say you could go" you sit down and bend him over your lap. Your hand is on his upper back.

"W-WHAT?! LET GO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he squirms in your lap which only turns you on more.

You slowly slip off his pants and boxers from his bottom. Revealing the gray and pinkish skin. And he wiggles beneath you.

"NO! LET GO! LET ME GO! AH! You stop his ranting by placing a swift smack to his rump.

"Wow. You actually shut up" you say landing another smack on his ass

"OW! F-FUCK YOU!" he grips the sheets. You keep smacking his rump till its red. He is sniffling and trembling. At your mercy. It's fucking beautiful "P-PLEASE STOP…" you smack him again "AH!"

You stroke his cheeks and give one a tight squeeze. He hisses and grips your pant leg. You go more south of there and find his nook. "Heheh karkat you're soaking wet".

"GH…F-FUCK Y-YOU" he growls weakly.

"I didn't say you could talk "you spank him again and he howls in pain. You slide your hand back to his nook and slide in 2 fingers in at once

"AH! OW! S-STOP! He screams

"Shut up" you shove your fingers in and out of him. Sizoring your fingers and stretching his hole. He is moaning loudly. And, Its fucking sexy. "You like that?"

"N-NO…" it's cute how even though he's moaning, wet, and hard. He still protests.

You just chuckle and pull your fingers out. "I think you're ready" he squirms and tries to get away. He knows what's coming and he refuses to accept it. You pull off his shirt and then his pants. And then he pisses you off even more. He bites you sinking his teeth into your arm. "Shit! You little fucker!" you try to pry him off and he doesn't budge.

He grumbles and growls and just bites harder. You pull on his hair and he whines. You brush over one of his horns and he shutters. You stare blankly at him and then smirk. You rub your index finger on the tip of his horn and he shudders again squeezing his eyes shut. You rub harder and you can feel his grip on your arm loosen. Oh. So this feels good? Trolls are so weird.

You take the tiny horns into your hand and squeeze it tightly and he gasps and releases your arm.

"good boy" you lift up his chin forcefully and he winces. "do that again and I'll beat the shit out of you" you shove him onto his stomach onto your bed. You lift up his butt so he is in a downward dog position.

"P-PLEASE DON'T" he's sobbing, begging for mercy. You almost cave…almost.

You put the tip of your dick to his entrance and slowly push inside of him. He grunts and grips the sheets burying his face into your pillow. "O-OWWW "is all he says.

"Shit. You're so tight" you push further inside of him till your waist reaches his ass. He's trembling so hard you think there's going to be a fucking earthquake. You gently rub his back "hey. Shhhhh. Calm down." He's freaking out but he doesn't deserve any mercy so you pull almost all the way out and ram back into him. He screams and rips your sheets with his claws. You smirk and start to ram into can hear the sounds of skin slapping skin. He screams with each thrust witch start to turn into loud moans.

"P-PLEASE S-S-STOP. I-IT HURTS NNNNGGG" you mercilessly pound into him. Ignoring his pleas. You hit that special spot inside of him and his back arches even more and he moans loudly.

"Found it~ "you whisper into his ear as you thrust into his prostate. You ram into him again and again.

"AAAAAAAHHHNNNNNN!" he cums onto the sheet it bright red liquids covering them. You thrust into him a couple more times before coming inside of him making him shiver in displeasure. You slowly pull out of him. He collapses. He's trembling and panting heavily. Red tears staining his face.

His breathing starts to slow down but he won't shop shaking. You lean close to him. "Now…are you gonna be a good boy?" he looks at you. A bit confused. This just pisses you off. Does he not know why you did this? "Do you know why I punished you?" you say in a stern voice.

"N-NO"

"You scratched up my lil bro's face. Now I can handle you cussing him out every day…but you crossed the line." His eyes widen and he sits up shoving you away.

"YOU FUCKING DID THIS BECAUSE OF THAT?! HE SHOULD BE THE ONE GETTING PUNISHED NOT ME!" tears start running down his face and he starts sobbing. What the hell? Why should Dave get punished what did he do?

"What the hell did dave do then?" you ask. He wipes his tears and looks down

"I TOLD HIM THAT I ANTED MY FIRST KISS TO BE W-WITH TEREZI… A-AND HE MADE FUN OF ME THEN H-HE… "he's starting to cry again.

"What did he do?" you snap starting to get impatient

"H-HE KISSED ME…SHOVEING HIS FUCKING TOUNGUE INTO MY MOUTH…" holy shit…you just punished karkat for nothing…well technically not nothing. You were getting sick of him screaming at dave…but still.

"Shit…come ere' " you pull karkat onto your lap and hold him close. He squirms trying to get free but he ceases soon after. "im not particular sorry babe… but punishment wasn't necessary."

He starts crying again. Holding on to you this time. Not letting go. You just pet his head trying to calm him down. "I'll have a talk with the lil man ok? "he nods and starts to fall asleep

Well this has been a very interesting day. Tomorrows gonna be even more interesting though.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Here is chapter two to my brokat fanfic. It's not explicit and nsfw as the last chapter, its basically a lot of fluff and sadstuck, but dont worry, there's gonna be more sex later on xD. Enjoy. Oh and reviews are appreciated, im new to writing fanfics so your opinion would really help

BroKat Fanfic Ch. 2

Be Karkat

You are now karkat Vantas. And your entire body hurts. You feel sticky and nauseous. But warm. You slowly open your eyes and you're in the arms of dirk strider. Last night comes rushing to your head, the spanking, the rough sex, and him Cumming inside of you. You feel dirty and sick to your stomach and oh shit…your feel like you're gonna throw up. You try to get up but he's holding you tightly.

"L-LET GO" you say trying to squirm out of his grasp. Your fucking scared, what if he hurts you for trying to get away, or what happens if you wake him up. Shit. His eyes slowly open and they lock on your face. Shit Shit fuck. Please don't hurt me.

"Mornin, what are you doing?" he says…but not in a scary voice like yesterday. Its calm and normal.

"I-I FEEL SICK" you say still squirming. I hope he lets go before I puke on him.

"shit. Don't puke on me" he sits up and pulls you to the bathroom quickly. As soon as he sits you next to the human crapper, you empty everything you can into it. You're shaking more than before and you just want to shrivel up and die. And then something happens that makes you more sick to your stomach, his human genetic material pours out of you onto the floor. You clutch your stomach and puke again, but this time there's a little blood. Your vision looks hazy and you feel kind of faint. Shit you should've just stayed away from Dave, never should of told him anything and this wouldn't of happened. He puts his hand on your back and rubs it soothingly but you flinch away.

"P-PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AGAIN…" you say shakily. Shit you must look and sound so pathetic. Bu he just continues to rub circles on your back. It feels nice and its making your stomach clam down. And you back feel a little better.

"Not gonna. Calm your tits." He says smoothly. Still rubbing your back. Shit Vantas don't you start purring like a fucking paw beast. You can hold it back. Thiers a lump forming in your throat and you attempt to swallow it and fuck you can't hold it back. You start to loudly purr as he rubs up and down your spine. Fuck fuck fuck. You can practically feel him smiling behind you.

"NOT ONE FUCKING WORD" you say. Shit don't hit me.

"Glad you got your spunk back" he says chuckling a little. Ok. So he's not gonna hit you, for now. You try to stand and he stand to help you up. Your knees feel weak but he keeps you up. "Alrighty time to get you cleaned up" he says and he turns the shower on after he sits you down on the toilet. Only then do you realize your naked. You close your legs and wrap your arms around yourself, you hate how you look. Your ugly and you don't want him to see… wait you don't want him to see? Why? Its not like you like him or anything…you just don't want anyone to see. Its gross.

He looks over at you and he narrows his eyes which makes you flinch. "what are you doing?" he looks down on you. What is he talking about? Im doing whatever the hell I want that's what im doing. You just shrug and look away. Your surprised he hasn't pointed out the obvious scars on your arms and legs.

"Stop trying to cover up I've already seen you naked. It's not a big deal" he states

"ITS NOT THAT…" he walks towards you. And picks you up.

"Shower time" he gently sets you in the shower and starts to gently scrub you clean. You realize that you haven't stopped purring. You're not scared anymore and for some reason…being near him…dirk strider… the one that just raped you… you feel calm. "your so damn cute"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I AM NOT" you say growling a little. He chuckles and continues to wash your back, your legs, stomach, and shoulders then he HELLO NOT THERE! You squirm uncomfortably. You know he's just washing it but it's still uncomfortable and sore.

"Calm down. I'm just washing the cum out." He says calmly and you cease squirming and let him get it out of you. It feels gross. But on the other hand you do want it out. He slowly uses his index finger to prod yur enterance and the cum slowly pours out. He does this for about a minute.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" you ask turning to face him. You've realized that not even once has he removed his shades. You narrow your eyes and reach your hands up to take them off, he doesn't stop you so you slip off his shades. His eyes are a bright orange, beautiful color. And oh my Gog, without his shades his face is way more gorgeous…

Wait a minute…back that up…gorgeous? When the hell did you think that?! Ok never mind. Thiers no fucking denying it now. You just sit there and stare at his face. He smiles at you and your heart skips a beat, jegus Christ all this sounds so fucking cheesy, but that's not your fault, right? Shit. Man, Fuck no you're not falling for the guy that just raped you and hurt you. But you can't tear your face away from his.

"Jesus you are so god damn adorable" he says as he kisses your forehead, soft and sweetly and he pulls away after a few seconds. You can feel the heat on your face and you turn away. Dammit… you want to say something, Maby curse at him for calling you adorable, but you can't. You feel I'm touching your legs again, but not washing…he's feeling them…oh Gog no…not right now, he can't fucking know about that. You try to jerk away but he won't retract his hand. He notices the cuts covering my legs.

"What are these?" he says coldly and you flinch. "Show me your arms"

"THEIR NOTHING" you cross your arms so he can't see. He's still running his hands accost the cuts on your legs. A couple still sting because you cut 2 days ago. And him touching them doesn't help.

"Now" he says sternly and you outstretch your arms so he can see them. Both your arms and legs are covered in scars. He runs his hands across the scars on your arms. Yo looks back at him, and he looks confused and a little upset. Why the fuck is he making that fucking face?

"WOULD YOU FUCING STOP THAT" you say and he he sighs heavily.

"Shit. I fucked an emo kid. Bet that boosts suicide rates" he says laying his head on your shoulder. Your seriously about to start fucking crying. You start to tremble again and scoot away from him but he pulls you onto him with his arms around you. And the fucking waterworks start. Red tears start to pour out of your eyes. "Fuck… please don't cry" he practically begs but you can't help it your shaking and crying silently in his arms.

You're so fucking weak. You're a mess. You're ugly. Worthless. You're a mutant, fuck, you're not even on the hemospectrum.

He then turns you around and starts peppering your face in kisses, kissing each tear that runs down your cheeks. You close your eyes and lean into the small sweet kisses. You never though this asshole could be sweet. You though all Striders were insufferable pricks all the time. Shit, he needs to stop before you fucking kiss him back. He raped you Vantas. Took you're virginity. Don't you fucking dare.

"m' sorry" he mutters and you slowly stop crying. "Why do you do this?"

You look away and he pulls your face to his and you bite your lip. You don't want to tell him. It's none of his God damn business.

"I…I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" you mutter and he pulls you in another hug, rubbing circles on your back again. You bury you face in the crook of his neck and almost fall asleep but he speaks up.

"Alright time to get dressed" he says and he sits you up. You stand and step out of the tub. He then leaves and come back with your cloths. Their cleans and folded. He sets them on the counter and he dryes you off with a towel. He hands you your cloths and you raise a brow at the underwear, their white with weird puppets all over them. "It's all I had that was clean. Just put em' on" he says and you shrug and slip them on along with your other clothing.

"YOUR FUCKING WEIRD" you state and he just chuckles and he dries himself off, putting on cloths as well.

"And your fucking adorable" he says chuckling. You pout and look away.

"FUCK YOU" you say and he grins.

"Anytime babe" he says smugly and you cross your arms still pouting.

"Aw come on. Don't be like that." He says as he walks towards you. Jegus fuck, he's an asshole. He ifts up your chin and grins down at you. "sexy as fuck too" you blush and avert your eyes and pull away.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. OK. IM CLEAN. NOW WHAT?" you say

He sighs "Time to have a talk with my lil bro." he says, sounding like he's not looking forward to it.

"OH" is all you can say. Shit, this is going to be a hell of a day, not as bad as yesterday tho, that was fucking terrifying, but you wouldn't tell anyone that. Although you want to go, you want to see Dave's reaction to his brother scolding him; he said that dirk has never really yelled at him. So this will be interesting. But what if Dave bitches at you? Shit you hope not. Striders are fucking scary.

"Alrighty time to go" he grabs your wrist and leads you out of his room into the apartment, he hands you your shoes and you put them on. He puts on his shoes and you bath head out the door without another word. You both head towards Terezi's hive because that's where he's most likely at. Crap, you really don't want to deal with Terezi right now. She's going to ask questions. You guess you'll just try to avoid her.

You arrive at her hive and dirk knocks on the door. You hear some moveing around and Terezi opens the door.


	3. Chapter 3

BroKat Fanfic Ch. 3

((okaii. Here is chapter 3. It's gonna be from Karat's perspective again. Kay? Still tons of fluff, plus Karkat eats ice cream for the first time. Hey can you give me some reviews maybe? I need to know if there's anything I'm getting wrong, or maybe if you don't think can write at all xD maybe give me some pointers? Or maybe a compliment or two? Thanks. Enjoy.))

(. :'D. omg. Thanks Jonlovesdave Egbert 3. And here is more Aruthedemon ^^)

"OH H3LLO OTH3R STRID3R. WH4TS UP?" she says cheerfully

"Kneed to talk to Dave" he said plainly. He moves out of the way

"COM3 ON IN! YOU SM3LL D3LICOUS! :]" she says creeping behind dirk trying to creep him out. We walk in and she notices me, I'm trying to look as small as possible. I don't want he bothering me right now. "H3Y K4RKL3S. YOU OK?" shit.

"IM FINE" you say and she drags you out of her living room into the hallway. As were leaving I can see dirk and Dave talking. Dave looks at me and glares.

"KARKAT. YOU'RE NOT OKAY. I CAN SM3LL F34R 4ND NERVOUSN3SS FROM A MILE 4W4Y." she states. You roll your eyes and start to walk away. "KARKL3S. YOU C4N T3LL M3 4NYTHING. YOU KNOW TH4T RIGHT?"

"YES I KNOW TEREZI. THANKS" you pull your arm free and walk back to the living area. Their still talking, you wonder what their talking about. Is dirk telling Dave what he did to me? I fucking hope not. Dave sees me and he's still fucking glaring from behind his shades, so you glare right back at him and look away. Dirk then brings Dave over to me, practically dragging him. You look at the ground as the approach you.

"Jesus Christ. I'm sorry, ok?" Dave says to you. You don't look up at him instead you stare at his feet. Damn your pathetic.

"OK…" you say quietly. You don't forgive him though. Your first kiss was stolen from that bastard, stuff like that is supposed to be fucking perfect and he ruined it for you.

"Better?" dirk asks.

"NOT REALLY. JUST FUCKING FOREGET IT. IT'S DAVE FOR FUCKS SAKE. WEL ALL KNOW HE'S NOT REALLY SORRY." You say as you stand up and walk out the front door.

"What the hell man. I said sorry" Dave says and dirk shoots him a glare as he follows you.

Shit Vantas stop being such a wriggler, no crying, none, don't you fucking dare. You manage to hold back from crying. Dirk grabs your wrist and pulls you to him, and you might also add that Dave and Terezi are right there watching. He pulls you into a hug and kisses your head.

"hey come on now, it's over. Its' in the past ok?" he mumbles against your hair.

"OK…"you say with your face pressed against his chest."CAN YOU LET GO…YOUR ASSOLE OF A BROTHER AND TEREZI ARE WATCHING FUCKNUTS" he grins and looks back at Dave and Terezi.

"Nah. You're like super fucking warm" he says so they can hear and you can hear the blind troll snickering. But Dave is still glaring at you so you flip him off.

"STOP FUCKING GLAREING AT ME DOUCHE WAD." You snarl at him and he visibly rolls his eyes. Oh my god you fucking hate this brat.

"Hey babe you want to go get some ice cream?" Dirk says, and of course loud enough so they can here. But you don't cause a scene, and you hope that maybe they didn't notice that strider douche #2 has just called you 'babe'. Jegus Christ your life is fucked up. Wait a minute… what the fuck I ice cream?

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" you say as you look up at him.

"Holy shit. You've never had ice cream?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IVE EVER HAD IT? WHATS SO GOOD ABOUT CREAMED ICE?"

He face palms "come on. We need to get you some ice cream" he starts to walk away; his hand is around your wrist. He looks back at Dave and nods a goodbye. Dave looks seriously confused and surprised for some reason. He's probably just upset over his brother giving him a talk or whatever. What did dirk even say to Dave? You roll your eyes and get dragged to a big white truck with pictures of weird things on a stick on the side of it. "One chocolate and one vanilla" he says as he winks at the girl running the stand and she giggles, which just pisses you off. Wait why does it piss you off? It's not like he's your matesprite. He's just an asshole who forced himself on you. You are not jealous…are you? You pout and look away. He notices it right away and puts his arm around your waist. You blush but you don't pull away. Maby now that bitch will know… fuck no no no. not his matesprite. Gog dammit.

She hands him the ice creams and he hands me the chocolate one and we walk away. You look up at him and cock an eye brow.

"Just try it. I promise you will love it." He grins in anticipation. You roll your eyes and eye the foreign treat. What's so great about it anyway. You sniff it once then lick it…OH MY GOG. Your eyes light up and you continue to lick and suckle on the creamed ice. It's so fucking good. You look up at him and his got a shit eating grin on his face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"I didn't say anything" he states still grinning.

"YOU DIDDNT HAVE TO." You say "THANKS" his grin turns into a smile.

"Any better?" he asks. Oh that's what he's doing. You chuckle a bit and actually give him a genuine smile. You try to cover your face because you think you look ugly when you smile. Then he pulls your hand away from your face and he smiles back at you. "You are so beautiful" shit stop it. Your smile grows and you bury your face in his shirt. He thinks your beautiful?

"YEAH…BETTER" you mumble into his shirt and he wraps his arms around you, and only then do you hear snickering and giggling. What the hell? Who the fuck? You pull away from dirk and look behind him…oh my fucking Gog, Sollux is a like 10 feet from us and he's got a shit eating grin on his face. Jegus Christ he is such a prick. You mentally slap yourself in the face for letting a fucking strider even be near you in public. You stand quickly and start to walk the opposite direction of Sollux. Dirk stands and follows you.

"You ok?" he asks

"IM FINE" you say, still walking quickly. You head towards your hive; you haven't been there since well; yesterday. You arrive there and walk in, and of course dirk follows. Shit you just know that Sollux is going to pester you later. He's going to be such a Gog damn bulge muncher, cant fucking wait. He closes the door and turns you around. Fuuuuuccckkk you can feel the heat on your face.

He snickers "Awwww you embarrassed?" he asks . the smug bastard has an ear to ear grin as he says this.

"FUCK NO" he doesn't look convinced "STOP IT! IM NOT EMBARRASED!" you growl. He chuckles and kisses your nose and you blush even more than before. The fucking sneaky bastard. You turn around quickly and collapse on the couch "YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE" he snickers and pats your head.

He leans close to you "Hey babe. Wanna cuddle?" he asks, whispering in your ear. Cuddle? Why the fuck does he want to cuddle? Damn striders are weird fuckers.

You sigh loudly. "SURE" you say quietly. As soon as you say that he lifts you up, then he plops on the couch and sets you on top of him. You're still fucking blushing. He smiles at you and he nuzzles your neck, wrapping his arms around you and you squeak, almost inaudible, but you know that he heard it because you can actually feel him grin on your neck. Fuck, you can feel your heartbeat getting faster as your bodies are pressed together, it's just cuddling, but for some reason you're really nervous and you have butterflies in your stomach. You don't know why but you try to ignore it. He starts to gently run his hand up and down your spine and you rest your head on his shoulder and a low purr starts to rise in your chest, you don't bother to try and hide it beclaws (cat puns :D) he's already heard it, so who really gives a fuck? You both stay like that for about ten minutes until realization hits you. You're cuddling…with a rapist….oh shit oh shit oh shit. What the hell I wrong with you?! Your breath starts to get shaky and you squirm and wriggle, trying to get free.

"hey babe, you ok?" he asks as his hand finds your hair, he runs his fingers through your hair and you know what he's searching for, your fucking horns. He knows how fucking sensitive they are and he probably thinks I'm gonna bite him again, ha! No fucking way you're gonna bite him, and dirk said, and I quote 'do that again, and I will beat the shit out of you'. Yeah, biting him would be a bad idea. But if it comes to that, you might have to.

"IM FINE. AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BITE YOU AGAIN." You growl. He didn't like it when you did it last time, so Maby he will take a hint. Move your damn hands.

"Do you remember what I said I would do if you did?" he says in your ear as his fingers reach your horns. You gasp slightly and try to wriggle away but now, he's stroking your horns up and down, causing you to shiver and become slightly weak.

"Y-YES I REMEMBER DAMNIT" you say quietly "JUST F-FUCKING KNOCK I-I-IT OFF-F NN" he squeezes your horns as you try to speak. Instantly your purring becomes very loud and he chuckles. Fuck fuck fuck, what the hell… is he going to…no not that. You are definitely not ready to get raped again; you never ever want to go through that shit again.

"Why? Do you not like it? Because it's extremely noticeable that you're enjoying this" he says as he kisses your neck up to your jaw bone and your breath hitches. Oh god help me. You're scared out of your mind right now, but deep down inside….you don't want him to stop.

"S-STOP IT" you breathe out.

"No"

Well shit. You're so gonna get beat for this, but you'll take your chances. Your teeth graze his neck as a threat, making it obvious that you're gonna bite him if he doesn't stop.

"Karkat. No, bad boy." He says as he lifts your face to look at his. His hands are off of your horns and on both sides of your face.

And he kisses you.


	4. Chapter 4

BroKat Fanfic Ch.4

(Hay ((hay is for horses, eat oats their healthier. Puns, I fucking love them xD)). I think imma make all of these from Karkat's POV, or Maby switch between both of them in this one. ) (and im sorry for the short chapter - ;… please enjoy. )

You are Karkat Vantas and you are practically melting into dirk's arms. He is giving you the sweetest kiss ever, not like Dave did, Dave's was forced and rough. But dirk is kissing you sweetly and softly, and… you love it. The heat on your face is almost unbearable. Shit, you have officially fallen for this fucking douche wad of a human.

He slowly pulls away and looks at your cherry red face and chuckles. You mutter a 'fuck you' before he kisses you again. You softly kiss him back this time and he smiles. He licks your lips and you barely get them open before his tongue darts into your mouth, roaming and exploring it. "MMMFF" you moan as he twirls his tongue with yours. Oh my Gog you're such a damn girl. Stupid fucking Dirk.

(Switch to Dirk)

You are Dirk Strider. Holy fuck you are making out with the grumpy troll himself; Karkat Vantas. He's the cutest thing ever and that moan oh god that noise is sent straight to your groin. You reach down and cup his ass in your hands and he lets out something that sounds like a hiss mixed with a moan. You remember yesterday, his ass is probably still sore but hell no that's not stopping you, this kid has got he perfect ass and he's dot stopping you so you keep your hands there squeezing and rubbing.

You are absolutely loving this, he's not resisting, he's not telling you no, he hasn't bit you, fucking awesome. You pull his tongue out of his mouth and suck on it. Karkat lets out a breathy moan as he grips your shirt. Damn you just cant get enough of him, you didn't think you could love anyone since Jake but you were wrong. You, Dirk Strider, are in love with Karkat Vantas.

(Switch to karkat)

Oh Gog, you are making the most embarrassing sounds but dirk's hands and tongue feel so good. And even though it still hurts it feels nice to have him rub your ass like that, jegus Christ you are so fucked up. And as he touches you, you realize something, you're not scared of the sex, you're scared of dirk. He was so rough last night. But he was mad; will he be gentle this time? Wait, wait, wait, fuck to the no, he is not going to do it again, you won't let him. Before you get a chance to tell him to stop, he attacks your mouth again and pushes your hips down causing your erection to rub up against his and you gasp and moan into his mouth. Bastard, you wiggle which only causes your bulge to rub against his more. You manage to pull away from the heated kiss. "W-WAIT DIR-AH!" he stops you by smacking your ass, and shit did that sting, what the hell is his obsession with your ass?

He chuckles before kissing down your jaw and onto your neck. "You taste so good" he says as he suckles on your neck, most likely leaving a mark.

"NN D-DIRK" you moan out basically choking on your own words. "STOP" he's not going to stop, you know that. But no harm in trying.

"You sure?" he asks. Do you want him to stop? You admit that your scared as fuck but do you really want him to stop?

"IM SCARED" you finally admit. He looks at your face, his shades are off you look into his beautiful orange eyes.

"Aw baby" he says before he wraps his arms around you hugging you tightly. Hugging you why?

(Switch to Dirk)

Well shit, you should've realized that he was scared, you just raped him yesterday. You wrap your arms around him and hug him. "m' sorry" you mutter. You are sorry; you meant to scare him yesterday, but not now. You just wanted to touch him and kiss him, you weren't planning on fucking him. You were just gonna make him feel good but that seems to have been scaring him.

"I-ITS OK…" he says quietly "IM JUST NOT READY TO DO THAT AGAIN" he pauses for a moment "WITH YOU" oh…with you…he's scared of you. Which, he has a right to be scared of you, you scared the shit out of the little guy. You sigh and pet his head.

"I wasn't gonna do anything…just touchin'" you say and he looks up at you.

"JUST…TOUTCHING? YOU WERENT GONNA" he pauses again. "DO THAT..."

"Unless you wanted me to, I wouldn't have, m' pretty sure your still sore baby, I'm not that big of an ass" he looks into your eyes and he bites his lip. You love it when he does that, its unbelievably sexy. He than averts his eyes.

"JUST TOUCHING?" he asks and you raise a brow.

"Just touching" you respond. what's he getting at?

"T-THEN…IT'S OK" he mutters, his face turning redder every minute. He just gave you permission to touch him, that's fucking awesome. So he doesn't completely hate you. You smile at him and kiss him softly before sitting up and pushing him down on the couch so you are on top of him.

"Fuck, you are so damn cute" you say. Before he can respond to that you go down and kiss him passionately, snaking your tongue into his mouth. Karkat moans softly and grips the front of your shirt, he's pulling you down so your bodies are pressed together, damn this is gonna be hard not being able to fuck him, but at least he's not crying, you fucking hate it when karkat cries.

(switch to karkat)

You are karkat Vantas and you know you are going to regret this but right now you just want to be touched by him. By dirk, if you wanted to get off you would just jerk off, but no, you just want dirk to touch you. And he said he wouldn't fuck you unless you wanted it. You hope he's not lying.

"MNNGG" oh God the sounds you're making are so embarrassing, fuck. But dirk seems to enjoy it because he keeps smiling and giving appreciative hums. He starts grinding against you again and you moan loudly arching your back. Oh fuck he's good at this, it feels fucking amazing. And this is nothing like last time; he's handling you like your glass, like you could break any minute. But that doesn't last very long, his 'humping' is starting to get a bit rough, he's pressing harder and going faster. But you're not complaining. Dirk then sucks on your bottom lip causing you to mewl. Oh god you did not just fucking do that. He lets your lip go and he starts to kiss your jaw bone down to you neck, he then latches on to it, suckling it causing you to moan. "NNN"

"Mmm" he licks up your neck and finds another part of your neck to mark. Jegus, theirs gonna be hickies covering your neck. Dirk has got you panting, moaning, and god knows what else.

"Holy Fucking-"you hear someone say, that's not Dirks voice…that's Dave's. You open your eyes, not even realizing that you closed them and Dave is staring at you two and your face becomes even redder than before.

"Do you need something Dave?" dirk asks his sibling. Holy fuck. OhmyfuckingGognooo.

"Karkat what the fuck are you doing with my bro?!" he yells and you cover your face with your hands. Nononono this is so not happening. Maby if you ignore it, it will go away.

"Dave" dirk says in a stern voice and you peek out from your hands to see Dirk glaring at Dave. Shit. You sit up quickly and stand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HIVE DAVE? NO-ONE INVITED YOU" you glare at him as you say this.

"Rezi wanted me to make sure you were ok because you weren't acting normal. Is this why?" he gestures to Dirk. You stop looking at him and glare at the ground. Shit, don't you start crying again. You catch before your bottom lip with your teeth before it trembles and you rush to your room and slam the door ocking it when you get in. you hear dirk get up and come after you.

"Bro what the fuck?!" you hear Dave yell. "What did you do?!"

"That's none of your business. Dave, go home" Dirk replies

"NO" Dave responds

"GO HOME" dirk snaps. Oh god if you weren't sobbing into a pillow right now you would go scream at both of them.

"What did you do to Vantas?" Dave asks in a demanding voice. You hear some foot steps.

"I fucked him" you hear Dirk say in a low voce. Oh fuck this just causies you to cry more and you snap.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" you scream. You hear some more shuffling around and a door close. Are they gone?

"Karkat. Baby." You hear dirk say from the outside of your door.

"…" you say nothing. You don't know what to say. And if you say anything he'll know that their tears pouring from your eyes.

"Baby, open the door. He's gone." He says.

"N-NO" you say quietly.

"Please" so now he's resorted to begging, well sort- of. "Please let me in karkat"

"WHY?" you ask. Seriously, why though? Why does he even care? Does he just want laid? "WHAT COULD YOU POSIBLY WANT FROM ME? IF ITS SEX YOU CANT FUCKING HAVE IT." You snap.

You can hear him sigh and try to open the door. "Karkat, I would rather be with you than have sex" he says softly. He…wants to be with you? And not have sex, he said he wouldn't unless you asked. You get up and walk to the door and unlock it.

"REALLY?" you ask as you open the door and look up at him.

"Yes really." He says, caressing your cheek. (On the face, Not a butt-cheek . _ .)

"WHAT ABOUT DAVE? HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS ABOUT TO CULL ME" you mutter.

"He'll be fine. I wont let im' hurt ya. Ok?" he says as he puts his hands on your hips.

"OK" you say looking back down. "DIRK?"

"Ya?" he says tilting his head. Shit how do you ask this…

"IN UM…..HUMAN TERMS, DO YOU…LOVE ME?" you ask, looking up at him. His eyes go a bit wider than before and you can actually see some blush on his cheeks. Holy shit, what did you do?


End file.
